carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:George the Greek
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:George the Greek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 11:40, 5 December 2012 Poster What do you think? HORTON11: • 21:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I, Peter Wostor (Prime Minister of Brunant) would like to thank you for your contribution to the Kingdom of Brunant. You have made an extremely great contribution to the section Music by promoting it lots and getting people to make bands. Thank you very much! Happy65 13:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Book George, the other day I started a book on User:Horton11/Notepad but I'm not sure what to do with it. Do you think you can make something out of it; it's supposed to be the story of a undertaker who kills people to help his business and then moves on to the next town when the people begin suspecting things. HORTON11: • 15:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Damn it Horton, this a nice plot.--George the Greek (talk) 16:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC) But i'm stuck atm. I have the ideas but it's hard to get them flowing together. HORTON11: • 16:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Could you please read your Lovian talk page? :P 77topaz (talk) 02:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Read the last few messages at here. 77topaz (talk) 19:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) There's a link to the NCO at the Green Party talk page which is linked. 77topaz (talk) 02:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, do you want to work with me to do the Koningstad page better? It's very small and you do very great pages. Granero (talk) 03:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) They're roughly the same, because I don't have any special information yet. 77topaz (talk) 18:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, can you please go to your Lovian talk page and follow the link I added recently. On the linked page there's a link to the NCO page, also. 77topaz (talk) 18:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat! Wabba The I (talk) 19:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC) From Happy Go on chat. Happy65 20:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Detective Huygen May I create an article about Lodewijk van't Kirk's character Detective Huygen in a soap series. Wabba The I (talk) 20:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem, but I'd prefer not to adapt it in a cheap soap opera, but into a prestigious series (e.g. Wallander tv series).--George the Greek (talk) 01:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I mean something like that! Wabba The I (talk) 10:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : What do you plan to call it? HORTON11: • 19:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Adamstown Murders ::: Detective Huygen ::: Huygen in Adamstown ::: Huygen ::: Wabba The I (talk) 19:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Not all Huygen stories are in Adamstown, but only one. Huygen is actually based in Grijzestad or Koningstad.--George the Greek (talk) 22:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ghrabi had already scored goals for Arabian before the winter break, so he couldn't have been bought before then, you see? 77topaz (talk) 19:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) But Ghrabi and Abdelkadir were already with the club before the transfer period, you see? Ghrabi scored goals before then, even. 77topaz (talk) 03:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) hello Me and Horton want you to join chat. Happy65 18:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) sure sure, you can have him. Happy65 16:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) i started a Danish wiki country http://strasland.wikia.com/wiki/Strasland (long story), but doyou think that we can say that an old prince of Brunant was elcted to be the king in 1848?MMunson (talk) 00:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Or how about, a princess is elceted queen and then she marries a nobleman of Strasland and creates the family.MMunson (talk) 01:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, George, voting for Supreme Court judges is going on in Lovia's Second Chamber, and I've put forward Victor Veldhoven (of the GP) as candidate. 77topaz (talk) 06:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Elections Are you interested in running for elections? HORTON11: • 16:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) They are located here, by the way. 77topaz (talk) 02:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 01:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi i was wondering if you could add on a bit to the actor Wilma Baker . feel free to write anything, i'm at a mental block for her. just wondering if you could help...Horton11 recommended you to me thanks Ethandabomb (talk) 16:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat, friend. Wabba The I (talk) 12:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the voting period of the elections is open! 77topaz (talk) 21:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) It looks like you accidentally broke the tables at Arabian FC. Wikia's not letting me revert it properly, so you'll have to fix it. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You've been really inactive in Lovia's Second Chamber; it might help your popularity if you vote. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Picture What is wrong with the first picture of footballer Mark Somozilo? Wabba The I (talk) 09:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Podolski is a well-known footballer.--George the Greek (talk) 09:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sorry. Wabba The I (talk) 09:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Wabba Cross I, Wabba The I, user of wikinations, can say that you, George the Greek, user of wikinations, are awarded with the Wabba Cross, one of the highest decorations on the wikinations. I give you this medal because: *You have created many pages on Wikination and Carrington Wikia. *You always used an infobox on Wikination when it was possible. *You always used many, many pictures. *You helped with music and television, films and football and history and literature on Carrington Wikia. *You are not a main political figure on Wikination so you are busy with usefull edits. *You perfectly speak the English language. *You have the admin rights on Carrington Wikia. *... So. You are awarded with the Wabba Cross since 4 May, 2013. Wabba The I (talk) 18:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey George, new state elections are coming up in Lovia in a few months; do you think you'll run again? 77topaz (talk) 22:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ^Hey, George, did you see this? It would be useful to know. 77topaz (talk) 10:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Paul Fitzgibbons Θα σε πείραζε να μετέφερα τον Paul Fitzgibbons στην πρώτη περίοδο 20ού αιώνα; Jōji (talk) 01:18, November 8, 2013 (UTC) George hasn't been active in a while, sadly. HORTON11: • 17:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Haha, it seems I arrive just on time! Horton, I am about to contribute a little more from now on. And yes, Joji, you can transfer him.--George the Greek (talk) 12:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe you could edit in Lovia too? I don't think you've used your seats in the Second Chamber at all, yet. Anyway, welcome back. :) 77topaz (talk) 19:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) That's great! Thank you! Jōji (talk) 12:27, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Wonderful. I've been working on a few shows and movies if you want to help, or feel free to do whatever you like. HORTON11: • 15:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions? He George, this is my latest project and I was wondering what you though of it and how I could improve it. HORTON11: • 17:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, George, nominations for the federal elections have opened over in Lovia. :) 77topaz (talk) 11:07, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, George, the federal elections in Lovia are underway. We could use your vote! 77topaz (talk) 00:53, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey George, are you still around? HORTON11: • 19:10, May 30, 2014 (UTC)